Control
by Valina
Summary: Prompt #14 from the Livejournal 50kinkyways meme; breath play. Dark, violence, some sexual content.


"What's the matter, _Dib_? Why won't you get up?" Zim spat, grinning at the human that was laying on the floor of his base. He had just finished socking his a good one square in the throat, after getting him a few good times in the face, causing the weak being to stumble backwards, his trench coat splaying out around his legs.

Dib's eyes were closed, blood trickling from the side of his mouth, trying to shake off the horrid dizziness that rattled his brain after being struck so hard so many times. All he could manage was a grumble in response to the question that he could barely hear over the ringing in his ears.

"Giving up that fast, are you? Pathetic human…" Zim stepped over him, placing one solid foot on either side of his right leg, continuing to look down at Dib. He had to say, he quite liked the feeling of power he got from standing over his years-long archenemy as he watched him bleed in obvious misery, knowing that _he_ had been the cause of all his pain.

"…Zim…" he breathed as he tried to bring himself into a sitting position, the corners of his vision going black as he did so, but he didn't let the weakness show.

The Irken chuckled and stepped even higher up the teenager's body, coming to a stop with both of his feet planted on either side of the human's slim hips. It was all a game, an awful, inhuman game of cat and mouse, of submission and dominance. It was something that they didn't do often which made the experience all the more satisfying. The teenager liked to be hurt, to be shown where is true place was: right at the feet of the menace above him, groveling, begging for him to stop the pain. And Zim, oh, Zim, he loved the power that place held. Even though he had yet to win, it still felt somehow like he did, just in having the Dib as his pet, as a plaything to take his anger out on that would enjoy every second of it.

Dib didn't care if the alien eventually beat him to death at one point in their little game; he had given up on life when he submitted to Zim. He had nothing left to live for, not after finding out that he was just made up, not even a true human in the first place, on top of never having any friends, or anyone that truly loved him. He didn't care from that moment onward.

Zim lowered himself onto the teen's waist, rear end landing directly over his crotch. Dib stifled a moan at the contact, fear clouding his head as he waited for what could possibly be next.

"You piece of _dirt_." the alien leaned forward as he spoke, letting his breath glide over the face of the human on the floor, "Filthy, useless pile of dung. You are _nothing_, do you hear Zim? _Nothing_."

Dib took in a shaky breath as the harsh words cut the air. He believed every one of them, yet he still found himself fighting back tears, "Yes…" he squeaked, biting his lip as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"You are _mine_, my toy, my _pet_. If I'm angry, I beat you, if I'm horny, I fuck you. You are nothing but a vessel for _my_ emotions, do you understand? You have no room left for your own, now." and with that, the Irken lashed out, placing both of his tiny hands around Dib's neck, gripping hard.

The human's eyes flew open as he gasped for air, but he could not stop the wave of arousal that centered on his groin. He mouthed the words, 'Zim, stop!' but made no physical effort to get the smaller being off of him. Somehow, he knew that he wouldn't kill him.

It hurt, having so much pressure bear down on his windpipe, but he adored it, he loved the loss of control, knowing that in one quick movement, his life could be gone.

"You like this, don't you?" Zim asked and moved his hips backwards against the hardness he felt develop there. It was a rhetorical question, one borne of the upper-hand he had, "You like feeling helpless and used, _don't you_? You degenerate, good for nothing, sack of _flesh._" he spat, tightening the hold he had on the human's throat for a second as he emphasized the last word.

Dib felt his eyes starting to shut slowly as consciousness started to fade, but he managed a nod in answer. And just like that, the pressure was gone, yet his erection stayed. The human sucked in numerous desperate breaths and the black edges of his vision faded away. Still breathing hard, he watched as Zim stood himself back up, only to lower himself back down in between his legs.

The alien wasted no time, he nuzzled his face against the bulge in the teenager's jeans once, enjoying the surprised sound that it brought from his throat, and the thick scent of heavy pheromones. He ripped open the button and yanked down the zipper before fishing his small hand into the boy's boxers to pull out the swollen appendage.

Zim hummed as he studied the hard flesh, dragging his hand up in once to pass over the sensitive head teasingly before setting a steady pace. Dib let out a shaky gasp and arched into the contact, giving in to whatever Zim wanted him to do, to say, to _feel_, "Z-Zim…"

"That's right, _beg_ me for it, pathetic worm-baby," Zim grinned down at the human as he stopped his hand's movements, waiting for him to do exactly as he commanded.

Dib took in a shaky breath when the hand stopped, expecting pain, but it quickly clicked in his muddled brain, and he spoke, "Please," he panted, opening his eyes to look down at the Irken, who's magenta eyes were staring back at him, "Zim, please… let me come…" trying his hardest to sound pained and desperate.

It was silent for a moment while the alien mock-thought about his pleas, before finally, he spoke, "Well, since you said it so nicely…" and he immediately began pumping his hand at an almost bruising speed. In response, Dib tossed his head back and dug his blunt nails into the carpet beneath him, letting out a wrenching cry at the pleasure that surged through him.

Zim grinned at the sight, the power he held evident. It didn't take long for the boy to release, what with all the abuse--that he loved--built up to it. He messed the front of his pants the slightest, but most of his seed got on the alien's still-gloved hand. Zim smirked as he watched Dib panting, still laying rather helplessly on the ground; he brought the hand covered in the teen's spunk up to him, an expectant look on his face.

Dib caught the Irken's eyes and bit his lip before opening his mouth, whereas Zim promptly shoved his first few fingers inside, making the boy lick his glove clean. A moan escaped Dib's throat as he let his eyes half-lid, sucking at the digits gently.

"Good…" Zim drawled, watching with chin raised as the human sucked on his fingers, the most adoring look on his face as he laved them with his tongue, tasting his cum. He let another small sound from the back of his throat as he pulled back and proceeded to lick clean the Irken's hand, propping himself up on his elbows as he did so.

Soon, Zim pulled away and stood, leaving his pet sitting on the floor, looking at all the cuts and forming bruises he had left on the boy's pale skin. Marks that told everyone else that he was _his_, no one else's, "Get up, cleanse yourself, I'll be in my lab, leave me be." he barked, turning on his heel, any sort of affection that _might _have been there, disappeared as the alien walked, stiff-backed, out of the room.

Sucking in a breath, Dib did as he was told, standing and evaluating the damage, wondering if there would be any finger-shaped bruises on his neck in the morning.


End file.
